ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hulk (TV series)
The Hulk ''is a new animated series based on the famous Marvel Comics anti-hero, the Hulk, and is a spin-off of [[Fantastic Four: 1,2,3,4|''Fantastic Four: 1,2,3,4]]. Unlike previous shows, this series has more of a focus on the character's horror elements. Plot At the end of the two-part FF1234 ''episode, "The Gamma Solution", Dr. Bruce Banner, having helped his old friend Reed Richards stop Dr. Doom's gamma virus, returns to Gamma Base, where he begins his test on a new gamma bomb. However, his assistant, Rick Jones, doesn't hear the countdown due to his headphones, and Bruce goes off to warn him. But another scientist, Igor, secretly an operative of A.I.M., lets the countdown resume, hoping to be rid of Bruce. With little time, Bruce and Rick head to a ditch; Rick gets into it in time, but Bruce is exposed to the full force of the explosion. Bruce then lands into a coma, and is rushed to the hospital. But that night, as Bruce awakens, his eyes have an eerie green glow to them....and as the screen fades to black, a monstrous roar is heard.... The series picks up where the cliffhanger left off, with the army now on the hunt for a creature known as "the Hulk", and Rick Jones searching for it as well, knowing that the Hulk is really Dr. Banner. The two then catch up to Igor, who reveals his mission was to steal plans for the bomb for A.I.M., who plotted to sell them on the black market. The Hulk stops Igor, and then reverts back to Dr. Banner, who realizes that he must now find away to either eliminate or control his alter ego. The first season plays out like the early Silver Age comics and 1982 TV series, with only Rick Jones knowing Dr. Banner is secretly the Hulk, and a villain trying to steal something Dr. Banner is working on, or a monster of some sort being created. Cast '''Main Cast' * Dr. Bruce Banner...Gabriel Mann * The Hulk...Fred Tatasciore * Rick Jones...Seth Green * Betty Ross...Colleen O'Shaugnessy * General Thaddues "Thunderbolt" Ross...Clancy Brown * Leonard Samson/Doc Samson...Cam Clarke * Gray Hulk...Diedrich Bader Villains * Samuel Sterns/The Leader...Jeffery Combs * Emil Blonski/The Abomination...Kevin Michael Richardson * Lt. Glenn Talbot...Adrian Pasdar * MODOK...Charlie Adler * The Wendigo, the Glob...Frank Welker * Philip Sterns/Madman...Steven Jay Blum * Amphibion...Jim Cummings * The Gargoyle...Tom Kenny * Zzzax...Dee Bradley Baker * Sam LaRoquette/Rock...Khary Payton * Craig Saunders,Jr./Reedemer...Brian Bloom * Boomerang...Quinton Flynn * Tyrannus...Christopher Sabat * Dr. Doom...Lex Lang * Moonstone...April Stewart Guest Cast * Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk...Eliza Dushku * Tony Stark/Iron Man...Eric Loomis Episodes Season 1 1.1. Birth of a Monster 1.2. Hunted 1.3. Sideshow Attraction (based on "The Incredible Hulk" #3) 1.4. Enter the Chameleon (based on the story from "Tales to Astonish" # 62) 1.5. Lightning in a Jar 1.6. The Monarch and the Monster 1.7-8. Opposing Forces 1.9. Past Actions 1.10. A World Below...(based on "The Incredible Hulk" #5) 1.11. Rock and Reedemer 1.12. Isolation 1.13. Wendigo! 1.14. The Menace of MODOK! 1.15-16. Abominable 1.17. War of the Worlds (based on the story from "Tales to Astonish" #73) 1.18. Beware the Glob! 1.19. Sibling Rivalry 1.20. One Against Four (crossover with ''Fantastic Four: 1,2,3,4'') 1.21. Hulk in the 'Hood 1.22. Boomerang 1.23. Hail Tyrannus 1.24-26. Bruce Banner-Exposed! Season 2 2.1. On the Road 2.2. Writer's Block 2.3. Female of the Species (loosely based on "The Savage She-Hulk" #1) 2.4. Hulk vs. Iron Man 2.5. Pawn of the Puppet Master! 2.6. Brain Games 2.7. 2.8. 2.9-10. = Category:Marvel Comics Category:Horror Category:Science Fiction Category:Superheroes